Forbidden Love
by Sugarandspicegoth
Summary: [FINISHED] Samantha and John are in love. They've been dating secretly for a year. Samantha's father is against them being together. He hates John and thinks he's too old for Samantha and is just a thug. Will Samantha and John ever be together properly?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing WWE related in this story, just the OC's used.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Samantha Parks sat alone in the cemetry, just starring at her mother's headstone. It had been almost two years since her mother's death and she still came to her grave once every week. She just liked to sit and talk to it, like somehow her mother could hear her. Samantha took a deep breath and brought her fingers over to trace the name on the tombstone. Tears started to fill Samantha's eyes as she touched all that was left of her mom. She blinked and the tears slowly slid down her cheeks. She missed her mother so much.

Suddenly, Samantha felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked up to she a pair of tender blue eyes starring back at her.

"Hi." Samantha smiled weakly.

"You okay?" John asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Samantha replied, wiping her tears away the best she could.

"You don't look fine." John commented. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Samantha sighed. "I just miss my mom. She was the only one who actually cared about what I wanted. She wouldn't have tried to keep us apart for one thing."

"I know." John said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "But we're still together. We haven't let them split us up."

"We're not together...not properly." Samantha shook her head. "I have to sneak out of my house at night just to come and see you for an hour or so. And you know as well as I do that my dad would kill both of us if he found out. Are we going to do that for the rest of our lives?"

"Don't say that." John said, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. "I'll find a way for us to be together properly. I swear to you, I will."

"Thank you." Samantha smiled softly, leaning over to place a light kiss on John's lips, running her hand down the side of his face. "But don't make promises you can't keep, John."

John didn't say a word in response. He just held her tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder. He knew in his heart that she was right, and her father would never let them be together properly. But he would still never give up. He loved Samantha and he was going to do everything in his power to be with her.

"Hey!" Samantha jumped as she heard a voice calling from across the graveyard. "What do you think you're doing, Cena! Get away from my little sister!"

John and Samantha leapt to their feet as Andrew, Samantha's older brother, came towards them.

"Damn." Samantha cursed. "What are we going to do?" she asked John.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll handle this." John said, pushing Samantha to his side so she wouldn't get hurt.

"John, please don't start anything." Samantha pleaded. "My family hate you as it is. Don't give them another reason to keep us apart."

John looked down at Samantha and his eyes softened at her pleading facial expression. But before he could reply, he was shoved backwards by Andrew.

"This is your last warning, Cena. Stay the fuck away from my sister, or else." Andrew snarled at John.

"Or else, what?" John said. "Samantha's not a little kid, yah know, she's nineteen. I think she can choose who she wants to hang around with for herself."

"She's MY little sister and I don't want her hanging around with the likes of you." Andrew retorted.

"Would you both stop it." Samantha interupted. "Have you forgotten where we are? This is a graveyard for God's sake."

Andrew grabbed Samantha's wrist and yanked her to him. "Lets go, Samantha. He's not even worth it."

Andrew walked off and dragged Samantha with him. Samantha looked back at John with tears in her eyes. John just smiled weakly at her and mouthed the words, "I'll call you later."

Samantha smiled widely and nodded as she was shoved out of the graveyard gates and into her brother's car.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

David sat his daughter down in the kitchen and just paced back and forth. Samantha just sat perfectly still, knowing what was coming.

As soon as she and Andrew had gotten home from the graveyard, Andrew had gone straight to their father and told him about how he found Samantha with John. David just dragged his daughter into the kitchen by her hair and pushed her down into a chair. David suddenly slammed his fist into the table, making Samantha jump slightly.

"So! What the hell do you have to say for yourself!" David yelled.

Samantha took a deep breath and looked up at her father. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" David questionned. "Oh, so you just bumped into Cena in a graveyard, did you? You expect me to believe that you didn't set this whole thing up!"

"I didn't say that..."

"I've told you over and over again that you're not to see that hoodrat..."

"John isn't a hoodrat." Samantha protested. "Stop calling him that."

David pulled back his hand and slapped Samantha hard in the face.

"Don't interupted me!" he shouted. "It's bad enough that you sneak off behind my back to meet up with that thug! Don't make matters worse for yourself by talking back!"

"You can't stop me from seeing John." Samantha said. "We're in love."

"Love? What do you know about love, Samantha? You're nineteen years old!" David yelled. "You really think that he loves you as well? He's twenty-eight, Samantha! He's old enough to be your fucking father!"

"Age doesn't matter to us, dad." Samantha tried to explain. "You can't choose who you fall in love with."

"It's not love, Samantha. It's disgusting is what it is." David said. "A nineteen year old girl and a twenty-eight year old man? That's just plain sick!"

"No, it's not." Samantha pleaded, on the verge of tears. "There was an age gap between you and mom, wasn't there?"

"Only by three years! That Cena boy is almost ten years older than you! It's not right!"

"It's right to me!" Samantha exclaimed. "Mom would never have stood in the way of me and John! She would have just accepted it! So why can't you!"

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me! I'm still your father!" David yelled, slapping Samantha in the face again a couple of times, causing her lip to start trickling with blood. "Now you listen to me." David growled, grabbing a handful of Samantha's hair and grasping her by the throat so she was looking him straight in the eyes. "I forbid you to ever go near that boy ever again, and if I find out that you've disobeyed me, I'll make you sorry! Do you understand me?"

Samantha just nodded her head slightly as tears started to blur her vision.

"Good." David smirked, lifting Samantha off of the chair by her hair and shoving her through the kitchen door. "Now get out of my sight before I really lose my temper."

Samantha fell through the door and landed on her knees in the hallway. She quickly scrammbled to her feet and ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and collapsed onto her bed, letting her tears flow. She didn't want her father to hear her crying, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction, so she buried her face into the pillow and just sobbed scilently.

Samantha had been lying there for about twenty minutes, just crying her heart out, until she felt a little hand touch her upper back. She sniffed and looked up from the pillow to see her little, seven-year-old sister, Chrissy, standing over her. Chrissy didn't say a word to Samantha, she just climbed into the bed with her big sister and held her tightly. Chrissy's little arms and legs wrapped around Samantha and she patted her back and whispered, "Don't cry, Sammy." Samantha just clutched her baby sister and held her closely, sleep soon taking over her tired body.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Samantha's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight streamed through her bedroom window. She groaned and closed her eyes tightly again, pulling the covers over her head.

She was just drifting back to sleep when she heard, "Wake up, Sammy."

"Tired...need sleep." Samantha mummbled from under the sheets.

She heard a little laugh and then a small body jumping on top of her. "Come on, Sammy, you have to go to work." Chrissy said, shaking her older sister. "Wake up!"

Samantha sighed deeply and threw the covers down. She glared at her little sister before smiling and rolling her eyes playfully.

"Fine, I'm up." Samantha said, sitting upright in her bed as Chrissy climbed off of her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Happy now?"

"Yup." the little girl laughed.

Samantha chuckled. "You had breakfast?"

"Nope." Chrissy said, shaking her head. "Dad's still in bed."

Samantha rolled her eyes. She should have known better than to expect her father to have been awake at 7am.

"C'mon." Samantha said, climbing out of her bed and holding her hand out to Chrissy. "Lets go downstairs and I'll make you something to eat."

Chrissy grinned and grabbed ahold of Samantha's hand.

After Samantha had feed and dressed her sister, she went up to her bedroom to get dressed herself. She was in no mood to get all dressed up today, so she just threw on a pair of baggy jeans, her 'Slipknot' hooded shirt and her favourite pink and black Vans sneakers. She tied her long, black hair up into a messy ponytail and headed back downstairs. Chrissy was all ready, sitting in the living room, waiting for Samantha. It was Samantha's job to take care of Chrissy in the mornings, since her father simply couldn't be bothered to get up. He was always kind to the little girl though and it was obvious that he loved his youngest daughter very much. He never even raised his voice to her. Samantha, on the other hand, was the outcast. The one that David treated like shit. The one that was always in the wrong and being yelled at and beaten for no good reason. She felt more like his slave than his daughter most of the time.

"You ready for school, Chris?" Samantha asked Chrissy as she grabbed her bag and opened the front door.

"Yup." Chrissy answered as she jumped down off of the sofa and ran towards Samantha, holding onto her hand as they walked out of the house.

Once Samantha had dropped her sister off at school, she set off for work. After she graduated from high school, she was sent straight into work by her father. Since he only worked part-time, there was little money coming into the house so he found Samantha a job and took a large majority of her wages from her every week. She only worked in a cafe on the edge of town so she didn't earn that much as it was, but at the end of the week she found herself with no more than $15 in her pocket, which was bad considering she earned $80 a week. She was never to argue or protest though. David said to her that the money was helping to keep her family and if she was to protest, she would only get punished for being "selfish". Though, her brother, Andrew, wasn't forced into work and got to go to college. Samantha soon learned to just keep her mouth shut, though, if she didn't want a beating. John was forever giving her money and buying her things though so she couldn't complain. Although the things that he did give her, she had to hide from her father and brother.

Samantha just sighed as she entered the cafe. She actually didn't mind working. It got her out of the house and away from her dad for a few hours a day. She was just so happy and excited to be away from him and be in an environment where she was free to say or do whatever she wanted without having to fear being punished for doing it wrong.

She walked around to the other side of the counter and grabbed her apron.

"Hey, Sam." the familiar voice of her best friend, Jenny, greeted her as she threw the apron over her head.

"Hi, Jen." Samantha sighed.

"What's up?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing." Samantha said, turning to face Jenny. "Life just sucks."

Jenny laughed. "Well, I've got a feeling things are about to start getting better."

Jenny looked over to the table in the corner. Samantha's eyes followed to see what her best friend was looking at.

Samantha's eyes widened and her heart started to beat faster as she saw John sitting at the table, flicking through a magazine. She remembered her father's warning from last night and knew that being seen with John in such a public place was not a good idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone for the reviews. They're greatly appreciated. And to clear up a couple of things...yes, Samantha's father has always been abusive towards her (you find out more about this topic later in the story, so I don't wanna give to much away). And her family don't like John because they think he's too old for her and that he's just a no good street thug...I should have wrote that part in the summary...whoopsie! lol. Anywho, glad you're all enjoying...on with the story...

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Samantha took a deep breath and tied her apron up tightly around her slender waist. She turned away from where John was sitting and picked up a tray. She walked around the empty tables picking up the empty cups and glasses, not once looking in John's direction...but she could feel his eyes burning into her back. She hated just ignoring him like he wasn't even there, but almost everyone that came into the cafe knew her, therefore also knew her father. She couldn't take the risk of her dad hearing that she was seen with John at the cafe. He'd hit the roof if he did.

Samantha walked back over to the counter and placed the tray down, removing the items from it and placing them on the counter top. She glanced quickly around the room, her eyes briefly landing on John, but only for a second. He was still watching her. She sighed deeply. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to talk to him. She ripped a piece of paper from her notepad and grabbed a pen from the side. On it she wrote: "MEET ME AROUND THE BACK" before folding it up and grabbing her tray again. She went around a few tables before she reached John's. She took his empty coffee cup and placed it on her tray. She then took the note she had writen and laid it on the table in front of him before turning and walking towards the counter again. She saw him opening the note and reading it. He looked up at her and she nodded slightly before turning away again.

"Hey, Jen, I'm gonna take a quick break, okay?" Samantha called to Jenny, who was stood behind the counter.

"Sure, no problem." Jenny replied. Samantha smiled at her best friend and walked through to the back of the cafe.

She hurried through the back door and into the cold winter air. She sighed deeply and leaned back against the wall. She closed her eyes and just listened to the silence that surrounded her. It was so peaceful and calm. It almost made her forget why she was out there in the first place.

"Hey." a soft voice said to her.

Samantha's eyes shot open and immediately landed on John, who was standing in front of her.

"Hi." Samantha said in a tone just above a whisper.

"You okay?" John asked.

"No, not really." Samantha shook her head, tears forming, making her green eyes sparkle slightly.

"What's up?"

"I...I..." Samantha tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

"Sam, it's okay. You can tell me." John said as he reached out for her.

Samantha shook her head and moved out of his reach, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "John...I...I'm sorry." she managed to choke out.

"For what?" John asked Samantha softly, moving a little closer to her.

She looked up and saw his blue eyes filled with concern and she couldn't stop the rest of her tears flowing.

"I...I can't see you anymore, John." she sobbed.

John just frowned in confusion. "W...why not?" he questionned. "Was it something I did?"

"No. No, John it's not you at all." Samantha assured him. "My dad..."

"You're dad? To hell with your dad!" John interupted her. "This has nothing to do with him. It's about me and you."

"John, you don't understand..." Samantha said.

"Tell him that you don't give a fuck what he thinks." John said. "'Cause I sure as hell don't."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one that he's going to..." she suddenly cut herself off.

"I'm not the one he's going to what?" John asked in confusion.

"Nothing." Samantha said quickly. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters." John insisted. "What's he gonna do to you, Sam?"

"Nothing."

"Is he hurting you?" John asked. "'Cause if he is, I'll..."

"No, John, he's not doing anything to me." Samantha insisted. She was kicking herself for saying that now. She knew that if John knew the truth, he would go over, shouting the odds at her father, which would only result in him giving her the worst beating of her life for telling outsiders their family business...especially John Cena of all people. "That's not even the point. The point is that we can't be together anymore."

"But...I love you." John said gently.

"Don't John." Samantha said, closing her eyes, not wanting to see his hurt.

"Please...please, don't do this, Sam." John practically begged.

"I'm sorry, John." she said, more tears falling as she opened her eyes to look at him again. "It just isn't going to work."

"I'll make it work." John said, grabbing her hand in his. He brought her in close to him and kissed her lips softly. "I'll find a way, I promise."

Samantha ran her fingertips down the side of his face and leaned closer to him, brushing her lips against his in a light kiss. "I'm so sorry, John." she whispered, pulling out of his grasp. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry."

With that, she turned away and walked back into the cafe. She closed the door and leaned back against it, letting even more tears fall from her eyes as she shut them tightly. She heard John calling after her, "No, I'm not going to let you go like this! This isn't over, Sam! I'm not going to let you do this to us!"

Samantha just brought her hands up and held them over her ears trying to block John's voice out as she continued to sob. Looked like her father had successfully found yet another way to make her miserable. But she knew John, and she knew that he wouldn't go down without a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Weeks had past and John was doing everything in his power to get Samantha back. Samantha couldn't bare it though, knowing that all his effort was being wasted. She knew that she could never be with him, period, and it was killing her to have him trying so hard for nothing. As long as this went on, the more it would hurt John. She loved him more than anything in the world and it tore her apart to see him hurting. In a way, she wished that he would just let it go...find someone else, move on. She just wanted him to be happy and she had convinced herself that breaking up with him was the right thing to do.

Samantha sat on her bed, music playing quietly in the background. Her head was rested back against the headboard and her eyes were firmly closed. Her mind was swimming with thoughts of John. She felt like screaming. Her cell phone had been ringing all day long, nearly every call from John. She heard a soft knock on her door and her eyes flew open. She reached for her remote control and switched her stereo system off.

"Come in!" she called out.

The door was slowly pushed open and in walked her brother, Andrew. "Hey." he said quietly.

"What do you want?" Samantha sighed. "Did dad send you up here?"

"No." Andrew shook his head. "No, I just came to see if you were okay."

Samantha couldn't help but laugh. "That's a good one, Andy."

"Seriously, Sam, you're my little sister and I care about you." Andrew insisted. "I know that you're hurting right now over this whole John situation and I know how you must be feeling..."

"You have no idea what I'm feeling." Samantha growled, narrowing her eyes at her older brother. "If it wasn't for you telling dad about finding me in the graveyard with John, none of this would have ever started in the first place. Me and John could have still been together. This is your fault, Andy, so don't try and pretend you give a fuck."

Samantha got up from her bed and went to walk away, but Andrew grabbed her wrist. "Please, Sam, just listen to me, would you?"

"Why the hell should I!"

"Please, Sam." Andrew said, a pleading look in his eyes as he looked up at Samantha.

She sighed deeply and yanked her wrist out of his hand, sitting back down onto the bed. "Fine, but make it quick."

There was a few moments of scilence before Andrew spoke. "I just wanted you to know how sorry I am."

There was no change in Samantha's facial expression as she merely said, "Is that all?"

"I don't blame you for not believing me after everything we've been through, but I really am sorry, Sam. Not just for the John thing, but for everything." Samantha didn't reply, she just looked at her brother curiously, wondering where this was going...if it was some kind of trap. Andrew took a deep breath before continuing. "There were times when I could have stopped dad and I didn't, and that makes me sick. I'm your brother, I'm supposed to protect you. And for that alone, I'm truly sorry."

Samantha's expression remained stern for a moment or two before softening slightly.

"And I'm also sorry for what I've done to you and John." Andrew said softly. "I can see know how much you love him, and how much he loves you, and I can't beileve I've ruined that for you."

Samantha took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. "It's okay, Andy, I don't blame you."

"You don't?"

"No. I blame dad." Samantha said bitterly. "He's the one that's done all this to us. He's the reason things are the way they are. It's him I hate, not you."

Andrew looked over at his little sister and smiled weakly at her. "I'm still sorry."

Samantha smiled back at her brother.

"We cool?" Andrew asked.

Samantha laughed lightly. "Yeah, we're cool." She moved closer to Andrew and wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned her embrace and held onto her tightly.

"You know what?" Andrew said as he pulled out of Samantha's grasp. "You and John really deserve to be together. You should be with him."

Samantha chuckled and shook her head. "Maybe, but we both know that dad isn't going to let that happen."

A wide grin came onto Andrew's face. "I've got an idea."

Samantha frowned in confusion. She still wasn't 100 sure that she could trust her older brother. He had done some pretty rotten things to her in the past and she knew how coniving and manipulative he could be. Maybe this was all just one big trick. But if it meant getting John back, was it worth taking the risk? What did she really have to lose?

"I'm listening." Samantha replied.

**Well, that's chapter five done! R&R guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Heya everyone! Before I start, I just wanna thank you guys for all the great reviews you've given me for this fic...and I'm sorry if I haven't got around to replying to you. I do read ALL my reviews, but hardly have the time nowadays to actually sit and reply. I'm VERY grateful to everyone that's given me feedback and I'll try my hardest to respond more.

One more thing, someone asked me this and I think it's an important factor in my fic that I seem to have carelessly left out. lol. John has NOT yet become a wrestler in this story. This is set BEFORE he debuted as a wrestler. Just thought I'd mention that in case anyone else was confused. Now...on with the story...

**CHAPTER SIX**

Samantha picked up her cell phone and flipped it open. She just starred at the screen for a little while. She couldn't stop thinking that something didn't feel right. Why would her brother all of a sudden want her and John together after spending nearly two year trying to keep them apart? It didn't make any sense to her. She knew that Andrew was up to something, she just couldn't figure out what.

"Did you do it?" she heard a deep male voice ask from behind her.

Samantha turned her head to see Andrew standing in her bedroom doorway. She sighed and shook her head, "No, not yet."

"What are you waiting for?" Andrew asked, stepping further into the room. "You do want to see him again, right?"

"Of course I do..."

"Then call him." Andrew practically demanded.

"Why are you so eagar to get me and John back together?" Samantha frowned in confusion. "A week ago you hated his guts and were glad that we had broken up, now your going out of your way to get us back together. It seems a little suspicious to me."

Andrew sighed and moved closer to his sister. "Samantha, we've been over this. You're my baby sister and I don't want to see you so unhappy. I've realized that you're old enough to decide what you want for yourself, and if being with John makes you happy, then I'm okay with it."

Samantha gave him a curious look before looking down and saying, "I'm sorry, Andy, I know that your my brother and you're trying to look out for me. I should trust you..."

"I don't blame you for not trusting me, Sam, after all I've done to you. But this is my way of making a fresh start with you. You have to trust me on this one." Andrew laughed.

Samantha chuckled slightly and looked back at her cell. "Okay, I'll call him now."

"Good." Andrew smiled sweetly. "Tell him that you'll meet him in Central Park at 8 o'clock tonight, okay? I'll do the rest."

"Alright." Samantha nodded.

Andrew smiled at her again before leaving her to it.

Samantha scrolled down her speed dial numbers until she came to John. She pressed the call button and held the small phone to her ear. It rang a few times before that all to familiar voice answered.

"Yeah?" John said from the other end of the phone.

Samantha smiled just by hearing his voice. "That's a nice way to greet someone." she laughed. "Have you never heard of the word 'hello' before?"

"Sam? Is that you?" John asked, his voice perking up as he realized it was her.

"Of course it's me." she chuckled. "Don't you know my voice by now?"

"I just wasn't expecting you to call me." John said, still in shock that it was actually her. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." Samantha assured him. "I just wanted to know if you were busy tonight."

"Erm...nope, I'm free." John said. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up with me later." Samantha suggested.

"You serious?"

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise." Samantha said, rolling her eyes. "So, do you want to?"

"Umm...yeah, of course I do." John replied. "What's this about though? I mean, do you wanna get back together or what?"

"Maybe..." Samantha replied. "We'll talk later, yeah?"

"Okay, where do you want me to meet yah?"

"Central Park, at 8, is that okay?"

"Of course." John said. Samantha could just tell that he was grinning by the tone of his voice. "I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye, John."

With that arranged Samantha hung up the phone and proceeded to get ready, even though it was only 6:30pm.

LATER THAT EVENING...

Samantha was sat in Andrew's car, as he drove her towards Central Park. Their father was out somewhere so Andrew had insisted on driving her, so that if David was home when she got back, Andrew could cover for her and say that she was with him. As they neared their destination, Samantha felt butterflies in her stomach. Half was excitement to be seeing John again, and half was fear of this all going wrong. She was terrified that this was all just one big game. But she was convinced that Andrew really had changed and wanted the best for her, so she decided to trust his judgement.

Andrew pulled up at the entrance of Central Parks and switched his car engine off.

"I'll come in with you." he said, undoing his seatbelt.

"You don't have to." Samantha insisted. "I've meet John here a thousand times, I'll be okay."

"Yeah, well, even so, I'd kinda actually like to apologize to John for how I've acted towards him over the years." Andrew said quietly. "But if you don't want me to come, I'll stay here and wait for you."

Samantha smiled softly at her brother, and undid her own seatbelt. "No, you can come. I'm sure John will appreciate your apology and accept it just like I did."

"Are you sure?" Andrew asked.

"Just come on before I change my mind." Samantha rolled her eyes and opened the car door, stepping out into the cold night air.

Andrew followed her into the park but suddenly stopped. Samantha turned around to face him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think you should do this." he suddenly said.

"What?" Samantha asked in suprise. "Why?"

"Let's just go home, yeah?" Andrew said, trying to take her arm and pull her off.

"No." Samantha said sternly, pulling her arm away from him. "This was your idea, Andy. You can't chicken out now. Go back and wait in the car if you want, I'm going to see John."

"Wait!" Andrew exclaimed. "Look, it's only quarter to seven, I doubt John's even here yet, let's wait in the car until it's eight, then you can go to him."

"I'm going now, Andy, and you're not going to stop me." Samantha stated as she turned and started to walk.

Andrew tried to stop her again, but she wouldn't listen, she just kept on walking. She'd come this far, she couldn't turn back now.

Samantha suddenly saw someone waiting at the far end of the park, with their back to her. She began to walk faster until she got close enough to speak.

"John?" Samantha asked curiously.

The man suddenly turned around and stepped into the light. Samantha's eyes widened with fear as she stopped dead in her tracks, her blood running cold with fear.

"What's the matter, Samantha, expecting someone else, were you?"

Samantha tried to speak but she couldn't seem to form the words. She just starred up at her father, who had an evil smirk plastered on his face. So it was a trick.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Samantha just stood there, tremmbling slightly, just starring into her father's icy blue eyes, waiting to see what he was going to do next. She couldn't believe that Andrew had actually done this. She knew he had done some terrible things in the past, but setting her up like this topped them all. She cursed herself for thinking that he could change. He was their dad's golden child, like he would ever risk crossing him.

"Not pleased to see your own father, Samantha?" David suddenly asked.

"What...what's going on?" Samantha stuttered, turning her head to see Andrew standing behind her.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I tried to warn you..." Andrew continued.  
"Don't apologize to her, Andrew. She's the one in the wrong here, not you." David said sternly.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Samantha asked, turning back to her father.

"You're weak, Samantha." David replied, grasping his eldest daughter by the throat and squeezing it slightly, bending down a little so he was at her level. "That in itself deserves a punishment. I knew you'd run back to Cena at any given opportunity, so I had to take those opportuinities away."

"John...John isn't going to leave this..." Samantha choked out, as he father tightened his grip around her throat.

"Oh no?" David smirked. "How do you think he's going to feel about you when he turns up here and sees that you've stood him up...making him think he had a chance of getting back together with you, getting his hopes up and then dashing them by leaving him hanging? I bet he's gonna be pretty mad, don't you?"

"Dad, come on, let's go home. This is hardly the place to deal with this, is it?" Andrew spoke up.

"You did good, Andy." David said, not taking his cold eyes off of Samantha though. "You go home, I'll take it from here."

Samantha squirmed to get free from her dad's grasp, knowing what the phrase 'I'll take it from here' and the deadly look in his eyes meant. She tried everything she could think of to escape, but it didn't work. Her father was too strong for her. David suddenly threw Samantha down to the ground and stood over her. He pulled his foot back and gave her one swift, hard kick to the ribs. An overwhelming pain past through her body, although she knew better than to scream, so she just clenched her teeth together as tightly as she could and took it.

David went to kick her again, but Andrew stopped him by darting in front of his sister.  
"Dad, no!" he exclaimed. "She doesn't deserve this, she doesn't. She just wants to be with the man she loves, is that so much to ask?"

"Get out of the way, Andrew." David snarled at him.  
"No." Andrew replied firmly. "That's your daughter. Your own flesh and blood, how can you be so cruel to her? She's done nothing wrong, nothing. And I'm not going to let you hurt her for nothing."

Andrew bent down beside his little sister and helped her sit up. "I'm so sorry, Sam." he whispered to her.

"It's..." Samantha began before being cut off by Andrew being yanked up to his feet by the collar of his shirt.

"You just made a big mistake, Andrew." David growled. "I'll deal with you later." he said, shoving Andrew out of the way.

David was just about to go after Samantha again, before Andrew dived at him and pushed him to the ground. "Run!" he yelled at Samantha.

"I..."

"Just run!" Andrew screamed.

Samantha scrambled up to her feet and looked at her older brother. "Go!" he ordered.

Samantha hesitated at first, but then turned and ran as fast as she could out of the park and down the street. She just kept running and running, not actually knowing, or caring, where the hell she was running to. She just knew that she had to get as far away as possible if she had any hope of safety. She knew her father would be after her, so she had to go where he couldn't find her, even if that meant running to a place where even she couldn't find herself. She suddenly stopped outside a small club and collapsed on the curb of the sidewalk. She was breathing heavily and her ribs were aching like hell, but at the time she had to block that out so that she could focus on running and getting away. Now it was catching up to her though. She could taste that all to familiar taste of blood in her mouth. She gasped for breath as the blood started to trickle from her mouth and down her chin. She winced at the pain and closed her eyes tightly.

Even with all the pain and exhaustion she was feeling at that moment, nothing was could stop thinking of John. He was really going to hate her for 'standing him up' as David put it. Her eyes welled up at the thought of John standing there all alone, waiting for her. She convinced herself that she could just talk to him and explain later on, but in her heart she knew that it probably wouldn't work and that she had now lost him forever. She pulled herself up from the curb and started walking. She knew that the most important thing for her right now was to find a place to stay and get cleaned up.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

About a week had passed and Samantha had just been released from hospital. She sustained two fractured ribs and a sprained wrist at the hands of her father. The hospital staff had been very kind to her, they had taken good care of her and had even respected her wishes not to contact any member of her family. She had, on the other hand, called Andrew a couple of days ago. She just wanted to make sure that he was okay. He assured her that he was fine and a black eye was the worse he suffered. He didn't hang around for too long himself after Samantha had ran for it. He held his father back so that she got a fair enough head start and then ran himself. He was currently staying with his best friend, Shaun, for a couple of weeks and was planning to move to California, as soon as he could get the money together, to try and launch his acting career. He had offered Samantha a chance to go with him, but she declined. Her mission now was to talk to John. So she called for a taxi and headed straight to his house with no further delay.

Once the taxi had pulled up outside John's house, Samantha handed over the little money she had to the driver and stepped out, immediately feeling the icy air cut through her. She shivered and rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to get the blood flowing. She walked up to John's front door and took a deep breath. For a few seconds, she just sort of froze. She was unsure that this was the right thing to do. She shook her head and raised her hand, knocking lightly on the door. She waited for a few minutes, but there was no answer. She knocked again, but still got no response. Samantha sighed and turned to leave. She knew that this was a bad idea, like John would ever want to talk to her ever again. She walked a few steps until she heard the door being unlocked behind her. She turned back around as the door opened slowly and John stood in front of her. Samantha smiled weakly at him. She was so pleased to see him. She felt as if she hadn't seen him for so long, whereas it had only been a few weeks. Although, it looked as if John didn't feel the same way towards her. His facial expression was blank and unreadable, but his body language was telling Samantha that he wasn't exactly thrilled to see her.

"H--hi, John." Samantha said quietly. She got no response from him. John just stood there, his arms folded over his muscular chest, starring a hole right through her. "John, I don't want to fight with you. I just want to talk." she said, a pleading look in her eyes as she spoke. "Please?"

John just held his gaze for a few more moments, before he stepped to the side, gesturing for her to enter. She smiled slightly and walked quickly past him and into his living room. John closed the front door and walked over to her.

"Whatever it is, make it quick." he said bitterly, walking past her and sitting down on his couch.

"John, you have every right to be angry with me right now." Samantha began. "But I just want to explain to you what happened that night I was supposed to meet you." she continued, taking a seat on the couch with him, but making sure that she was a fair distance away from him. "Just let me explain and then you can throw me out if you want."

John sighed and ran his hands over his short, brown hair. He leaned further back into the couch and said, "G'head. I'm listening."

"Right, well, first of all, it wasn't even my idea to call you and ask you to meet me..." Samantha began.

"Oh, so yah saying you didn't wanna see me again at all?" John interupted. "Well, that makes everything okay."

"Would you just let me speak, John!" Samantha exclaimed. She got no reply from John so she continued her explanation. "Andrew told me to call you. It was all his idea. He told me to phone you and ask you to meet me in Central Park. I was just like you, I thought this was our second chance. I thought that we could be together again and that Andrew was on my side." Samantha said, taking a breath before continuing. "Andrew said that he wanted me to be happy and if being with you made me happy, it was alright by him. But it was a trap. My father set the whole thing up."

"And why would he do that? We had already split up, he'd already gotten what he wanted." John questionned.

"Because he's an evil, spiteful man." Samantha said sternly. "He just wanted to hurt me. He just wanted to make me suffer even more."

"Why?" John asked, standing up from his seat. "I'm sorry, Sam, but none of this is making any sense! Why would your own father wanna hurt you like that?"

"Because..." Samantha tried to speak, but she couldn't. She wanted to tell John the truth but she couldn't find the words.

"Because what!" John yelled. "Why would a man wanna hurt his own daughter like that? I know David's a bastard but we had already broken up, he had already gotten what he wanted, so what reason could he possibly have to wanna do something like that to you!"

"Because he fucking hates me, John!" Samantha shouted, standing up herself. "He hates my guts, he always has and he always will. He enjoys watching me suffer. He gets his kicks out of hurting me. All my life that man has fucking tortured me! He's made my life miserable. And he'll keep on making my life a misery until I do something about it. And that's why I'm here, John, to end it once and for all." Samantha said, letting everything that she had kept inside for so long just pour out. "I'm not going to let him do it to me anymore, John. I just came to see if you were with me, which your obviously not, so I'm sorry I've wasted your time."

Samantha turned on her heels and headed towards the front door.

"Wait, Sam." John said, grabbing ahold of her arm, stopping her from opening the door. "You ain't getting away that easily, yah know?" he said, pulling her back into the living room and sitting her down on the couch. "Now, I want some more answers." John stated. "Why the hell didn't you tell me any of this sooner? We've been together for almost two years and you never thought of dropping it into the conversation?"

"I couldn't tell you, John..."

"Yes, you could've." John practically yelled, standing in front of her, throwing his arms in the air. "I could've protected you! Instead you decided to go home each night, and let that piece of crap beat the shit out of you! Why would you not let me protect you?"

"He would have fucking killed me, John!" Samantha screamed, rising from the couch again and shoving John aside. "You say you could have protected me, but you don't know my father. He would've stopped at nothing to get me. He would've hunted me down and killed me with his bare hands!" she blurted out, pacing the room.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!" John exclaimed. "I swear to God, I'm gonna fucking kill that man for what he's done to you! How dare he lay one damn hand on you! He's a fucking dead man!"

"John, just stop it, okay!" Samantha shouted. "This is why I didn't tell you! Because I knew that this was how you was going to react. I knew that you wouldn't be able to just leave it!"

"You damn right I ain't gonna leave it!" John shouted back. "He wants to pick on someone? Why don't he try and pick on me?" John said, as he turned around and headed towards the door.

"No, John!" Samantha protested, stepping in front of him and placing her hands on his chest, trying to restrain him. "You're not going to do anything. You're just going to leave it, do you understand me? Just leave it alone!"

Again Samantha once again headed for the door herself, but again John caught her wrist.

"You can't...you can't just..." John tried to speak.

"I can't what, John!"

Without warning, John suddenly pulled her into him and crushed his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Samantha placed her hands on John's chest and, with as much power as she could muster, pushed him away from her.

"Stop it, John." she said, shaking her head. "I've got to go."

Samantha headed for the door again, only to be once again stopped, but only by John's voice this time.

"Don't go." he practically pleaded. He walked to her and placed his hands on either side of her face. "Why won't you let me help you?"

"I don't need help, John." Samantha insisted. "Just let me leave."

"Yah know, you ain't fooling me, Sam." John said. "I know you're scared. I know you're afraid of him. Why else would you be running away?"

"I'm not running away." Samantha insisted, pushing his hands away from her. "I just...I need a fresh start, John. If I stay here..."

"If you stay here, you'll beat him." John said. "If you run away and hide, you're never gonna get away from him. You're always gonna be looking over you're shoulder, wondering if he's gonna come after you. I can see it, Sam, so don't give me all that shit about not being scared, because I see right through you. You're frightened and you think that running away is gonna make everything all better." John said, reaching his hand up and brushing the hair from her face. "If you stay with me, you won't need to be frightened anymore. I'll protect you, with my life if I have to. I'll never let him hurt you ever again. You can trust me, Sam."

Samantha just stood there and just starred up at John for a few minutes, before sighing.

"He's dangerous, John. He won't hesistate to come after you either..."

"You know my saying..." John smiled down at her. "You want some, come get some."

Samantha just laughed lightly. John always seemed to have the ability to do that. He could turn the most serious things into a joke. She looked up into his deep blue eyes and smiled softly.

"Alright." she whispered, moving closer to him. "But you do know that I'm passing on an opportunity to go and live in California to stay here with you?" she smiled.

"California?" John asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Andrew's going and he..."

"Andrew?" John questionned, frowning slightly. "I thought he was the one that did that whole set up thing?"

"Well, he was, but he ended up saving me in the end." Samantha said.

John sighed. "Well, I guess if you've forgiven him, I can too. But that doesn't mean I like him..."

"I don't expect you to." Samantha smiled.

John smiled back at her, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. Samantha suddenly whinned in pain and John immediately let her go. "I'm sorry. You aiight?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Samantha said, placing her hand over her ribs. "Just a couple of fractured ribs, nothing too serious."

"Did he do that to you?" John asked.

Samantha just nodded a little and looked down at the ground.

"I'm gonna fing kill him for what he's done to you, I swear." John growled.

"No, John, please don't." Samantha begged. "Please, just leave it. It's over now."

John just sighed deeply. "You can't just let him get away with what he's done to you..."

"John!" Samantha said firmly. "Leave it. For me?"

John smiled gently and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "That's a cheap trick, you know I'd do anything for you."

Samantha laughed and placed her hands on either side of his face. She leaned up on her tip-toes and laid a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled back slightly and stood normally again.

"So..." Samantha smirked. "Where exactly am I going to sleep tonight?"

John smirked, leaning down and kissing her lustfully. "Well, I do only have the one bed, so I suppose you'll have to sleep with me."

"I suppose I could manage that." Samantha smiled, guiding his lips back to hers. She ran her hands down his arms and slid them into his. Not breaking their kiss, Samantha started to walk, pulling John along with her, leading him off towards his bedroom.

**Well, there's chapter nine. Sorry it's only short. Hope y'all enjoyed anyway. R&R guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning:** This chapter contains sex scenes.

**CHAPTER TEN**

Samantha sat down on John's bed, his hands still in hers, as she pulled him down to sit next to her. She let her hands wander up his arms and across his broad shoulders. She moved them around to clench the back of his neck and moved closer to him.

"You sure you wanna do this?" John asked her in a husky voice.

Samantha just smiled softly at him and lightly brushed her lips against his.

"I'm sure, John." she replied. "I think we've waited long enough, don't you?"

John grinned. "Yeah, but it is your first time and..."

"Ssshhh." Samantha interupted him, pressing her fingertips against his mouth. "You talk way too much."

John smirked at her. She was right...actions did speak louder than words after all, so he instead of responding verbally, he leaned in and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

Samantha was eagar to return his kiss, moving her lips against his, silently begging him to deepen it. John soon took the hint, his tongue gently coaxing past her lips and brushing lightly against hers. He felt her gasp as he softly ran his hands along her thighs. This was the furthest they had ever gone before, so the idea of going that extra bit further was sending a rush of excitement through Samantha.

She let John's kisses trace down her neck as she tilted her head back, a deep moan escaping her throat. Her hands slid down to rest on his chest for a moment, before travelling even further down to grip the hem of his jersey. John grinned at her eagarness and pulled back a little to allow her to remove his shirt. She quickly pulled it up, over his head, and discarded it to the ground. John moved closer to her again and kissed her cheek.

"You okay?" he whispered to her.

Samantha just nodded her head and pressed her lips against his again, kissing him as if her life depended on it. Her hands soon wandered over his muscular chest. She had never touched him like this, and the feel of his hot flesh against her palms sent shocks all through her body. John placed his hands on the side of her face, pulling away slightly. He looked into her eyes, as if asking her permission to go on. Samantha just smiled softly and nodded her head. John smiled back at her before resuming their kiss, his fingers fummbling with the bottons of her shirt. Once he had gotten them all undone, John slowly slid the shirt off of Samantha's body. His hands automatically moved around the back of her, his fingers frantically trying to open the clasp on her bra. Samantha smiled against his lips. He finally got it undone and slipped it off, throwing it aside. His lips left hers and travelled down the side of her neck and over her shoulders. Samantha groaned loudly and ran her hands over the back of his head, gripping his short hair with her fingers and tugging on it gently. John pulled away slightly and grazed his lips over hers. He slowly leaned her backwards onto the matress and shifted his body so that he was on top of her. He ducked his head down and kissed her gently, hooking his fingers into both the waistband of her skirt and panties, slidding them down her long legs, until they too hit the floor. Samantha's hands soon reached down and unfastened the button of his denim short, then grasped the metal zipper and tugged that down as well. She looked up into John's now stormy blue eyes. He smiled down at her gently, as if saying that it was okay for her to continue. Samantha bit down on her bottom lip and slowly let her hands slither inside his pants to touch him for the first time. John let out a loud groan of pure pleasure as he felt her hands on him.

"That feels so good." he moaned out.

Samantha smiled, feeling a sense of satisfaction wash over her, knowing she was causing him so much pleasure.

She leaned up and placed a soft kiss against his throat before gripping the waistbands of his shorts and boxers and pushing them down. John struggled out of the restrictive clothing and kicked it to the ground. They just laid together for a few moments, flesh on flesh, their lips grinding together. John broke the kiss and gazed down at the woman beneath him. He had wanted to see her like this for so long. She was so beautiful.

"You're really sure you wanna do this?" John asked.

Samantha bit her bottom lip and nodded her head.

A goofy smile came onto John's face as he leaned down and kissed her quickly. "This is gonna hurt for a little while at first, but I promise you that it gets better."

Samantha smirked and wrapped her arms around John's neck. "It's okay, John, I can take it."

"If it starts to hurt too much, tell me and I'll stop straight away." John told her.

"No need, you're worth the pain." Samantha said, kissing along his jawline.

John settled himself between her thighs and held onto her tightly. "Ready?"

Samantha took a deep breath and just nodded, pulling his body closer to hers. She gasped and cried out slightly as she felt him slowly start to push himself inside her. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth together as he went deeper.

"You aiight?" he asked her in a raspy voice, concerned that he was hurting her too much.

"I'm fine." Samantha insisted, opening her eyes and gripping his upper arms tightly. "Keep going. Don't stop."

Even though it was starting to hurt quite a bit, Samantha didn't want him to stop because she knew that it would get better. When he was fully inside her, he stopped for a moment, letting her adjust to his size. Then with one hard thrust, John broke through her innocence, causing a strangled scream to escape her.

"It's okay, baby, that was the worst part. It gets better now. I promise." John assured her.

True to his word, the pain Samantha felt soon turned into a blinding pleasure as John began to slowly move in and out of her. Her moans and groans were soon his undoing though as he began to quicken his pace and force. He let out a husky groan himself at how good she felt. He leaned further down and started to nip and kiss the tender skin at the crook of her neck.

"Oh, God." Samantha gasped out. "John?" she cried out, not sure what was happening to her as she felt her body stiffen.

"It's aiight, baby, I gotcha." John reassured her.

Samantha closed her eyes and threw her head back against the pillows. A few moments later her climax hit her so hard it took her breath away. Never in her life had she felt such bliss. It wasn't long before John too hit his climax. he shuddered as he flooded her body. He hovered over her for a few moments, then collapsed down beside her. After Samantha had managed to even out her breathing, she rolled to her side and just gazed at John. He too laid on his side, just grinning at her. She smiled widely and pressed her forehead against his. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you." he whispered to her.

Samantha ran one hand through his damp hair and smiled. "I love you, too."

She cuddled into him as he pulled the covers over them and Samantha soon drifted off into a deep sleep. Sleep, however, was the furthest thing from John's mind. All he could think about now was how to get his revenge on Samantha's father.

**Hehe...I'm terrible with writing cliffhangers. lol. Hope y'all liked that chapter. R&R please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: **_This chapter contains violence._

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

John looked down at Samantha's sleeping form in his bed. He knelt down by the edge of the bed and pulled the covers up to her neck to make sure she kept warm while he was gone. He ran his fingers through her soft, black hair and smiled as she sighed and shifted in her sleep.

"What I'm about to do, I'm doing because I love you so much." he whispered to her, knowing she couldn't hear him. He leaned in and kissed her forehead lightly before rising to his feet and walking out of the bedroom as quietly as he could. He pulled the bedroom door to a jar and hurried out of the house and into his car.

About a half an hour later, John pulled up outside Samantha's father's house. He shut his car engine off and just sat there for a little while. He just starred, almost in a trance, at the front door of the small house, the rage just building and building inside him. A part of him felt awful for being there, because he knew he was breaking a promise to Samantha. But when he thought of all those years that David was hurting Samantha, treating her like dirt, his anger just seemed to take over. He knew she wasn't going to approve but he had to do what he had to do. John unclipped his seatbelt and took a deep breath before opening the drivers seat door and stepping outside. He walked up to the front door and stood there for a minute. He reached his hand up and calmly knocked on the door in front of him. After a few moments, the front door opened and John came face to face with David Parks. John narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth together, trying to hold onto his self-control and not punch Samantha's father right there and then.

"What the fk do you want, Cena?" David growled at John, leaning against the door frame.

John glanced past him and into the house before looking back at David. "Where's Chrissy?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" David questionned. "Tired of Samantha already, are you? Thought you'd move onto Chrissy? Trying to complete the set?"

John's icy blue eyes just starred at David. "Where is she?" he demanded.

David sensed John's hostility and sighed, "That traitor of a son, Andrew, took her."

"Good." John said, his voice holding no real emotion. "Then you won't mind if I come in." he said, shoving David backwards and walking into the house, closing the front door behind him.

"What the fk do you think you're doing, Cena!" David yelled. "You can't just come into my house whenever the hell the feel like it. I should call the cops on you."

"I think it's me who should be calling the cops, don't you?" John said in a low voice.

"What are you on about?" David asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Give it up." John said. "I know what you've been doing to Sam, she told me herself. And I'm here to tell you to stay the fk away from her, or you'll have me to deal with."

"Oh I'm so scared." David smirked sarcastically. "If that's all, would you get off my property now?"

"I dunno how you sleep at night, I really don't." John said. "How you can treat your own flesh and blood like that. She's your fing daughter."

"Yeah, don't I know it." David said. "She's always been trouble, even when her mother was alive. She always had to be the center of attention when it came to Amanda. And Amanda gave her all the attention she wanted, even if it meant shutting others out."

John stopped for a moment. "That's it, ain't it?" he asked. "That's why you hate Sam so much, 'cause her mother gave her more attention than you? Have you ever thought why your own wife shut you out? Maybe it's 'cause she knew what kinda man you really are."

"Spare me the psychology lesson, Cena." David snickered. "She's put you up to this, hasn't she?"

"This has nothing to do with Sam." John insisted. "You just leave her out of this."

"She's staying with you, isn't she?" David snorted. "What am I thinking, of course she is." He took a step closer to John and inhaled deeply. "I can still smell her on you. You might wanna think about taking a shower next time, Johnny boy, who knows where that girls been." David laughed.

"Shut up!" John snarled at him.

"She's always been the same, that one has." David laughed. "I bet she gave you the full 'I'm an innocent little virgin' act, didn't she? Reality is, she's nothing more than a common whore."

John shook with anger, his eyes wide and full of hate. He clenched his hands into fists and before he knew it, John had punched David square in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. David placed his hand to his nose and when he looked at his fingertips, they were covered in his blood. John reached down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him to his feet and smashing him against a nearby wall.

"Now you listen to me." John growled. "If you ever lay one hand on Samantha ever again, I swear to God, I'll kill yah. You ever go anywhere _near_ her again and I'll make you sorry. Stay the fk out of her life, do you understand me?"

David nodded his head, his eyes wide and fearful. Nobody had ever fought back against him before.

"I didn't hear that." John stated, wrapping his hand around David's throat and squeezing it tightly. "Do you understand?"

"Y--yes." David choked out, fighting for his breath.

"Good." John said. He let David go only to punch him to the ground again. He moved to stand over Samantha's fallen father. David scurried backwards a little as he looked up at John. "Consider this your warning." John snarled down. He smirked slightly, before pulling his foot back and delivering one final shot to David, right in the ribs, making David groan in pain. "What goes around, comes around, David." John grinned as he turned and headed for the door. He pulled the door open and walked out of it, slamming it behind him, without even glancing back.

John climbed into his car and leaned his head back against his seat. He smiled in satisfaction as he started his engine up and tore off down the street. Even though John was pleased with himself for finally showing that man what's what, he couldn't help but wonder what Samantha would make of this if she were to find out. Could he keep it from her?

**That's chapter eleven finished up. Hope ya liked reading that one...I sure enjoyed writing it! lol. R&R peeps!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Samantha's eyes slowly opened, squinting at the morning light. She yawned and reached over to the other side of the bed. When she felt nobody there, she sat up slightly and looked around the room curiously.

"John?" she called out, but got no response.

Samantha rolled her eyes and laid back down in the bed. She sighed and placed her hand over her eyes, trying to block out the morning light. She groaned when it didn't work and sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, holding the sheets to her body. She reached out and took one of John's football jerseys that was on the chair next to her and threw it over her head. She inhaled deeply, it obviously hadn't been washed yet because it still smelt like John. She smiled and pulled her panties on before she stood up and walked to the bedroom door.

"John?" she called again as she walked along the landing and towards the stairs. She shrugged when she got no response. "He must have gone out for something." she said to herself as she walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge door and took out a bottle of orange juice. She picked up a glass from the sink, rinsed it, dried it and poured the juice into it. She took a sip and turned to put the bottle back into the fridge. As she turned around she jumped in suprise, gasping slightly at the figure standing in the doorway.

"John!" she yelled, but with a smile on her face. "What are you doing there? You scared the heck outta me!"

John just laughed. "I wanted to suprise yah."

"Well, you certainly did that." Samantha said sarcastically.

John chuckled again and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. "Good morning to you, too."

Samantha laughed herself and brought her arms up, wrapping them around his neck. "Where have you been? I woke up and you weren't there."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just had some stuff to sort out." John said, holding her tighter. "May I say how sexy you're looking this morning?"

Samantha giggled. "You may."

"Especially in my shirt." John grinned as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "It's nice having you here in the morning."

"It's nice being here in the morning." Samantha smiled. "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Of course I don't mind." John said. "You don't have to ask, yah know?"

Samantha kissed him gently before pulling away from him, running her hands down his arms and squeezing his hands slightly, then turning to leave the kitchen.

When she got to the doorway she stopped and turned to curiously look at John.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

Samantha walked back over to him and took his left hand in both of hers. She examined it before looking up and frowning at John.

"Your knuckles are all swollen." she commented, looking back down and running her thumb over his bruised hand. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing." John said. "It's not important."

"It's important to me." Samantha insisted. "Have you been in a fight?"

"Of course I haven't..."

"Don't lie to me, John." Samantha said, letting go of his hand. "I've seen this enough to know what it is. My father's knuckles used to swell up something awful after..."

"Don't finish that sentence." John interupted her, his eyes glazed over with anger.

"Wait a minute." Samantha said, pausing for a second before continuing. "No. John, please tell me it wasn't him."

"Well..."

"It was, wasn't it!" Samantha yelled. "John! I told you to leave it! What did you do to him!"

John sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Listen, Sam, I--I just wanted him to leave you alone. I wanted him out of your life."

"No, John, this wasn't about my well being, was it?" Samantha said. "This was about revenge. He messed with something that was yours. That's what this is all about, isn't it!"

"It wasn't like that." John tried to explain. "I couldn't just let him get away with hurting you..."

"But I told you to leave it! I told you to let it go!" Samantha shouted. "You promised me, John, you promised me that you wouldn't do anything to him, and you broke your promise. Why should I trust a damn word that comes out of your mouth ever again?"

Tears burned in her eyes as Samantha turned away from John and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

**Hee hee! Another cliffhanger! I'm too bad! lol. R&R please guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Samantha gathered her clothes together then went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She switched on the shower and let it heat up for a few minutes. She looked in the mirror, tears flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't believe John. She couldn't believe that he would break a promise to her like that. She trusted him and he betrayed that trust. What hurt her even more though was that she had given herself to him the night before only to have him deceive her at the first given opportunity. What if all he really wanted was sex? What if he had waited all this time, just to get her into his bed before showing his true colors? He'd gotten what he wanted so why would he need to hold back anymore? Samantha was so confused. She had known John for a long time and there was part of her that just refused to believe he was like that. But then again, there was a part of her that thought maybe it wasn't so farfetched.

She shook her head clear and wiped her tears away, before stripping down and stepping into the shower, ducking her head under the warm spray. She let the water run over her for a while, her mind swimming with thoughts of John and this whole situtation. She felt like screaming. She was so fed up of the constant drama in her life. Why couldn't she just have a normal life like everyone else? Every time things started to look up, something always happened to bring her down again. As a child she lived in constant hope that everything would work itself out and that she would magically end up escaping her evil father and living happily ever after, like in the fairy tales she had read, but now she was older, she realized that fate was nothing more than a lie. If she wanted it, she would have to find her own happiness, and wherever it was, it certainly wasn't there with John.

"Okay, so the flight leaves at one o'clock? In an hour? Fine, get me a ticket and I'll be there in about twenty minutes. And Chrissy's with you? Good. I'll see you in a little while. Bye." Samantha said as she flipped her cell phone shut. That was it, she had made her decision. She was leaving New York for good.

Samantha dried herself off with the white towel that was wrapped around her body. She had expected John to have come up to her by now, but he hadn't. Maybe that in itself showed just how much he cared about her? Samantha threw on her clothes from yesterday and pulled her hair back into a messy-looking ponytail before tugging her shoes on and heading to the bathroom door. She stood there for a few minutes. She just took a deep breath, unlocked the door and walked out of it and down the stairs.

When she came to the bottom of the stairs, she saw John sitting on the couch in the living room with his head in his hands. Her heart melted as soon as she looked at him, but she quickly reminded herself of what he had done. She bit down on her bottom lip and started to walk towards the front door. Perhaps she could just sneak out without him seeing her, but that plan soon failed.

"Sam?" John's raspy voice asked, his head shooting upright when he heard her footsteps.

She took a breath before looking towards him. "I--I'm going to go now..."

"No." John exclaimed, jumping up and walking to her. "You can't go...not until we've talked about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, John." Samantha shook her head. "I have to go now. Good-bye."

She placed her hand on the doorhandle of the front door, only to be stopped by John. He gently covered her hand with his and moved closer to her.

"Don't go." he whispered to her. "I'm so sorry for what I did. Please, don't leave me."

"John, I have to..."

"No, you don't." John insisted. "We can talk about this. Please, Sam?"

"John..."

"Please? I love you so much. I can't lose you, not now." John whispered. He brought his free hand up and ran his fingers through the loose strands of hair that had fallen out of Samantha's ponytail. He leaned down and gently pressed him lips against hers. She sighed softly and began to kiss him back. John took his hand off of hers and placed it on the side of her face. Samantha leaned closer to him, resting her hands on his stomach as their kiss grew more passionate. Suddenly, coming to her senses, Samantha moved her hands up to John's chest and shoved him backwards with as much strength and she could muster.

"Stop it, John." Samantha said sternly. "Don't make this harder than it already is."

"It doesn't have to be hard..."

"I have to go now, otherwise I'm going to be late." Samantha interupted, reaching for the doorhandle again.

"Late? Late for what?" John asked, grabbing her by the shoulders, stopping her from leaving.

"My flight." she replied.

"What flight? Where are you going?" John asked frantically.

"L.A...with Andrew."

"Andrew?" John questionned. "No, no you can't..."

"I can and I am, John, and if I'm not at the JFK airport by one o'clock, I'll miss my flight." Samantha said, shrugging John away. "Good-bye." she said as she opened the door and hurried out.

"Sam!" John called after her. "Sam, come back, please!"

It was no use though, she just completely ignored him. She called a taxi off of the street and climbed into it. In her heart she was kind of hoping that John would come after her, but as she turned around to look back, he had gone back inside the house. Her eyes filled up as the taxi took off.

Meanwhile, John was sat in his living room, shocked over what had just happened. The only woman he has ever loved had just left him and was half way to California, and what did he do to try and stop her? Nothing. He couldn't believe that he had just let her go like that. Samantha was the only woman in his whole life that he had been crazy about and he had just let her slip away, and now it was too late. Or was it? John glanced over at the clock. It was only 12:20. He paused to think for a minute or two. He could still make it. JFK was only fifteen minutes, twenty at the most, from his house. He then reached over and grabbed his cell phone from the coffee table. He dialled a number quickly and held the small phone to his ear.

"C'mon, man, answer the phone." he mummbled as it rung.

He was just about to give up when someone answered. "Hello?"

"Randy? Man, am I glad you're in." John said. "Listen, I don't suppose you could drive me over to the JFK airport, could you?"

"Ummm...I dunno, man, I'm kinda busy here." Randy replied.

"Please, Randy, this is important." John pleaded. "I wouldn't ask, but my car's in the shop and you're the only one I know who's in town right now."

Randy paused for a moment before sighing and saying, "Okay, but you owe me big."

"Can you get me there by one?" John asked.

"Sure, no problem." Randy replied.

"Thanks, Randy." John said. "I'll never ask you for another favour as long as I live."

"I'll hold you to that." Randy laughed. "I'll be round yours in about ten minutes."

"Aiight. Thanks again, Randy."

**Suspense is always my aim at the end of chapters. lol. Hope y'all liked. R&R please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"So, why exactly are we going to the JFK airport?" Randy asked John as he drove.

"Sam's planning on getting on a plane and leaving New York for good and I have to stop her." John replied.

"Okay." Randy said. "Why does she wanna leave?"

"Because I did something stupid."

"What's new?" Randy laughed.

"Just shut up and drive, Randy." John smiled sarcastically.

"You didn't cheat on her, did you?" Randy asked, stopping at the traffic lights and looking over curiously at John.

"Of course I didn't!" John snapped. "I would never do that to her!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, man, I was just asking."

There was a few moments of scilence before Randy spoke again. "You're really serious about her, aren't you?"

"No." John said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I'm just doing this for the hell of it."

Randy just laughed at John. "So, if you didn't cheat, what did you do that was so bad that she wants to move halfway across America to get away from you?"

"It's not just me she's trying to get away from." John said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

John was quiet for a minute. "As long as I can stop her before she gets on that plane, it doesn't matter what I mean."

Randy just frowned in confusion, but knew better than to keep asking questions on the situation. This obviously ran far deeper than a mere fight between Samantha and John. Samantha had always been a good friend of Randy's, and he saw how good her and John were together, so he knew there had to be more to the story than John was leading on. Randy was just concerned that Samantha might be in trouble. But he knew by John's tone of voice that he should leave it alone for now.

center center 

Samantha sat down and sighed deeply. She was waiting to board her plane with Andrew and Chrissy, to forget her past and start a new life, but she just couldn't stop thinking about John. Even though she was still mad at him for what he had done to her father, she still loved him. And she hated herself for the way she had just left him. She didn't even give him a proper good-bye, or even a chance to explain himself to her. She thought she owed him that at least. But it was too late now, she had come this far, she couldn't let herself turn back now.

"You okay, Sami?" she heard a soft, little voice say from beside her. Samantha looked down and saw Chrissy smiling up at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Chris." Samantha smiled back at her little sister.

"Why is John not coming with us?" Chrissy asked.

Samantha could have laughed, despite the situation she was in, at her sister's innocence. Chrissy had always liked John.

"John has to stay here, honey." Samantha tried to explain. "He can't just drop his life to move to California for me."

"Is he gonna come and visit?" Chrissy asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Samantha chuckled lightly. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"I hope he does, I'll miss him if he doesn't." Chrissy said.

"Yeah." Samantha sighed. "Me too, Chris."

"Come on, you two, they're ready for us to board." Andrew called his two sister's over.

Chrissy jumped off of her chair and ran over to Andrew, her face bright with excitement. Samantha, on the other hand, wasn't as enthusiastic. She sighed as she dragged herself up from her seat, stuffed her hands in her pockets and shuffled along towards Andrew.

Once she approached him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said, "Don't look so down."

Samantha shrugged him off and, not bothering to respond, continued walking.

They got to the desk and Andrew handed the woman their tickets. She checked them and then gave them back, opening the door for them to board the plane.

Samantha started walking again until she heard a voice call her name, "Samantha!"

Her head immediately shot up as she looked around, but didn't see anyone there. She thought that it must be her imagination playing tricks on her. She shook her head and continued to walk until she heard Chrissy call out,

"Look, Sami."

Samantha looked down at Chrissy as she pointed at something. Samantha turned her head and saw what Chrissy was pointing at. Her eyes widened in shock.

"John?" she questionned. She just starred at him. His expression was doing the talking for him as his eyes pleaded for her to hear him out. She turned her body around and headed back in the direction she had just came from.

"Sam! What the hell are you doing?" Andrew asked as he saw his sister suddenly take off in the other direction.

Samantha ignored him and carried on walking. She stopped in her tracks and starred up at the figure in front of her. There was a few moments of silence before Samantha found her voice.

"John! What are you doing here!" she practically yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but I had to come and stop you from doing something stupid." John finally spoke.

"I haven't got time for this, John! I have a plane to catch!" Samantha said. "I'm sorry that it has to be this way, but I have to go...now." she added, turning back around and trying to walk away.

John grabbed her arms and spun her around to face him. He held onto her so she couldn't escape. "No, you don't have to go." he said to her. "I made one stupid mistake, Sam, but I promise you that it will never happen again. I was an idiot, but now I see that I did wrong and I want to put it right. Please, Sam, don't go."

"John, this isn't just about you." Samantha said. "I want to get on with my life and put my past behind me, and I can't do that if I stay here. There are just too many bad memories here, John, and I can't deal with them anymore."

"I understand that." John said. "But that doesn't mean you have to leave me."

"I can't stay here!" Samantha yelled. "Not for one more second! I can't stand it, John!"

"Then come to West Newbury with me." John blurted out.

Samantha looked at him curiously for a moment. "What?"

"I'm going back home and I want you to come with me." John replied. "We can go today if you want, right now even, just please say you'll stay with me." Samantha couldn't speak, she just stood there. John moved closer to her and brushed his hand over her cheek. "You know that I love you and I know that you love me, and everyone knows how good we are together, so please, don't throw this away. Please, come with me."

"Sam!" Andrew interupted. "What are you playing at! Come on, we have to go now, they're waiting for us. They're gonna leave without us if we don't go now."

Samantha turned to Andrew, only to have John place his hands on either side of her face and tilt her head back towards him. "You don't have to go. Please, come with me instead."

Samantha glanced between John and Andrew...what the hell was she going to do? There was no time to think things through though, she had to make a decision right now.

**Another cliffhanger for y'all to enjoy. lol. Who will Samantha choose? You'll just have to wait and see! lol. R&R guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Samantha continued to glance between John and Andrew. She didn't know how she was going to make a decision this hard. She just told herself to go with her gut feeling.

"Come on, Sam, are you coming or not?" Andrew said. "You have to give me an answer now."

Samantha looked at Andrew and nodded her head slightly. Then she turned to John and her eyes immediately filled with tears. She bit down on her bottom lip and looked down at the ground.

"John...I--I..." she stuttered, unable to find her voice again.

Instead of trying to speak, she suddenly just threw her arms around John's neck and held him closely. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her embrace. He closed his eyes and just squeezed her tightly.

"I love you." Samantha whispered to him.

"I love you, too, baby." John replied.

Samantha pulled out of his grasp and looked into his eyes. She smiled slightly at him and then turned to Andrew. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Andy." she said quietly. "But I can't move to California with you after all. I'm moving to Massachusetts instead."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" John cut in, not quiet sure if he had heard her correctly.

Samantha laughed softly. "You heard me, I'm moving to Massachusetts." she repeated. "That is...if your offer still stands for me to come and live with you?"

A goofy grin crossed John's lips as what she said sunk in. "You serious?"

"Would I say it if I wasn't?" she replied. "I'm not that cruel, John."

John's smile grew wider. He placed both of his hands on either side of her face and leaned in to kiss her gently, but with as much passion as he could manage.

"You won't regret it, I promise." John smirked, tucking the hair that had come loose from her ponytail behind her ears.

"I know I won't." Samantha smiled.

She turned away from John to once again look at Andrew. "I'm sorry."

Andrew chuckled slightly. "What for?" he said, extending his arms to her. Samantha smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. Andrew returned her embrace and held his sister closely. "I'm gonna miss you though."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Andy." Samantha said as she pulled out of his arms. "You can come and visit me though?" she suggested.

"You can count on it." Andrew smiled, before his head turned to look at John. "Take care of her, Cena."

"I will." John smiled and nodded slightly.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye then." Andrew said to Samantha, who again had tears building in her eyes. She nodded, and looked down to see Chrissy with a saddened expression on her face. Samantha knelt down in front of her little sister.

"You okay, Chris?" Samantha asked.

"I don't want you to leave." Chrissy replied, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"Come here." Samantha said, wrapping her arms around her sister and holding her tight. "I know you don't want me to go, and I don't want to leave you, but this is just something that I have to do. I'm sorry that it has to be like this, but I can't leave John. Do you understand that?"

Chrissy nodded her head and looked up at Samantha. "I'm gonna miss you, Sami."

"I'll miss you, too, Chris." Samantha said, holding her sister again. "It's not like we'll never see each other again though. You can come and visit me anytime you want to."

"Can I come and stay with you sometime?" Chrissy asked.

"Of course." Samantha smiled, finally letting her sister go. "And if you ever need me for anything, just phone me, okay?"

Chrissy nodded and smiled, taking Andrew's hand as Samantha stood up.

"We really better go. They're waiting for us to board." Andrew said.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye then." Samantha said.

"Yeah, bye, Sam." Andrew said, taking one last look at his little sister.

"Bye, Andy." Samantha said, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked down and smiled at her baby sister. "Bye, Chris."

"Bye-bye, Sami." Chrissy waved as Andrew lead her off. "Bye-bye, John."

"See yah, kid." John smiled and waved back as Chrissy and Andrew disappeared through the door.

Samantha sighed and turned around to face John. He smiled back and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms firmly around her. They stood there together for a moment or two, before Samantha pulled away slightly.

"You aiight?" John asked her, wiping a stray tears from her cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah." Samantha smiled. "I'm fine."

"So, what do you wanna do?" John asked.

Samantha sighed. "Lets just go for a walk." she suggested.

"Sounds good to me." John replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her off.

**We're almost at the end now people. Only one more chapter to go! R&R please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Two weeks later, Samantha and John were in West Newbury. For the first couple of days they were there, John had taken her around the whole town, showing her where everything was. She felt comfortable there, like she had been living there for years. John's house was in a very secluded part of the small town and it was very peaceful. She would offen sit on the porch and just enjoy the calmness that surrounded her. She wasn't used to the silence or chaos-free environment.

They had been in West Newbury for about a week when John had suggested that Samantha go with him to visit his family.  
"I don't know, John." Samantha said reluctantly. "Maybe when I'm more settled."  
"There's no need to worry about it, baby." John said, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her to him. "Everyone's gonna love you as much as I do. Well, maybe not as much as I do, but they'll still love you."  
Samantha laughed. "You really think so?"  
"Of course." John asssured her. "My mom's been on my case about meeting you for ages."  
Samatha laughed again. "Well...okay. I suppose I could tag along."  
John smiled widely and leaned down to kiss her.  
Suprisingly, the whole thing hadn't gone as bad as Samantha had envisioned it. John's parents were lovely people and were very kind to her. She also got to meet all of John's brothers, who were all as crazy as him. But out of everyone in his family, Samantha seemed to get on best with John's cousin, Marc. He was as sweet as John and he made her laugh, especially when him and John were together. They were like partners in crime.

Samantha ended up having such fun with them all. It was strange for her to be around a family that was filled with so much love, she just wasn't used to it, at times it made her feel a little uneasy. Especially with John's mother asking her questions about her own family. She had no problem talking about Chrissy, or Andrew, or even her mother, although that did upset her a little, but Samantha wouldn't speak of her father. She refused to live in the past, her life was all about the future now.

"Have fun tonight?" John asked Samantha when they arrived back home.   
"Yeah." Samantha smiled. "Everyone in your family is so nice and friendly."  
"My mom didn't freak you out with all her questions, did she?" John asked, a concerned look in his eyes.  
"No." Samantha reassured him.  
"Good." John smiled, putting his arms around Samantha. "She has a habit of doing that to everyone we bring home."  
"My mom used to do that with Andrew." Samantha smiled. "It must be a mom thing."  
"Yeah, must be." John laughed. "You're gonna be like that one day."  
"Yeah, right." Samantha laughed. "If I ever get like that with our kids, you have my permission to let them hit me."  
John laughed and brushed the hair from her face. "We're gonna have kids?" he asked.  
"Of course." Samantha smiled. "Although no boys. I don't think I could handle another one of you."  
John laughed. "It's a deal." he said. "Hey, come here a minute." He took Samantha's hand and lead her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her down to sit next to him.  
"Is something the matter?" Samantha asked, confusion clear in her facial expression.  
"No. No, nothing like that." John reassured her. "I've just got something I wanna give you." John reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver ring with a green emerald encrusted in the middle.  
"Oh my God, John, it's beautiful." Samantha said, taking it from him.  
"Yeah. That was my Grandma's ring she gave to me before she died. She told me to keep it and one day give it to somebody that I really loved. Up until now, I've had it hidden away because I've never really found anyone that I loved enough to give it to, but now I've got you. And I want you to have it because I'll never love anyone the way I love you."  
Samantha looked up at John and smiled widely. She leaned over and gently brushed her lips against his.  
"Thank you." she whispered.  
"You're welcome." John grinned, showing those adorable dimples. "Some woman gave that to my Grandma as a friendship ring...but...how about we make it an engagment ring?"  
A soft smiled played on Samantha's lips as she looked over at John. "What are you saying, John?"  
John chuckled. "I'm trying to ask you to marry me, but it isn't exactly going how I planned."  
Samantha couldn't help but laugh. "Why don't you try just asking me straight?" she suggested.  
"Good idea." John smiled, sliding off of the couch and kneeling in front of her. He took the ring from her and held it out. "Sam, I love you so much, will you marry me?"  
Samantha smiled widely and leaned forward. She placed both her hands on the side of John's face and kissed him softly. "I love you, too, and of course I'll marry you."  
John placed the ring on her finger and she immediately threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her in return and held her tightly.

Samantha couldn't believe it. After nineteen years, she was finally allowed to be happy. She was about to marry a man she loved more than life itself, she had moved to a new state altogether where she was no longer haunted by the memories of her deprived childhood and her abusive father, and above all else she felt loved and cared for. She was now able to put the past fully behind her and look to the future and what it had in store for her and John. It looked like love really wasn't a forbidden thing after all.

**  
THE END**

**Awww! Well that's the end of the story! I'm _actually_ thinking of doing a sequel to this one, what do you guys think? Would you guys wanna read that? Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this fic and thanks to everyone that's read it and reviewed it. R&R this last chapter peeps!**


End file.
